Julio
Julio 'was a Bishop in the Holy Father Church known namely for betraying the Arch Bishop and handing him over to Dr. Fap. He was in a secret relationship with Def for years before his fellow Bishops discovered his cornhole-stuffing exploits. He was gunned down on July 8, 2012 by Bishop R Mcgeddon who saw Julio's act as a treasonous attack on the Congregation and their Mystian-Denizenic faith. He is currently buried in an unmarked grave somewhere in Fale County. The location of Julio's resting place is only known to Masked Bastard and Mr. R Mcgeddon. __TOC__ Early Life Julio was born and raised in a Catholic family in Ponce, Puerto Rico. He grew up in a very decent community filled with rich historical culture. He wasn't attracted to the same gender until he turned 14. He kept his passion for the same sex quiet for many years, until he became an adult. At his 18th birthday party, Julio professed to his family that he was gay. Many in attendance left, including Julio's best friend Fernando. His father Juan asked him what made him become gay. Julio's response was, "Ask your brother! You're the one that let him fuck me in the ass when I was thirteen!" When Julio's mother Maria questioned Juan about this, Juan left the house and didn't return for days. ''According to Julio, his father Juan owed his brother Eduardo a lot of money for a debt. Eduardo threatened to take the family's home, but Juan was willing to do anything to save the house. Noting Juan's desperation, Eduardo asked if he could have sex with young Julio. On the night of the sexual assault, Juan drove Julio to his uncle's lavish home and kept telling Julio that he was "doing this to save their home". Little Julio had no idea what his father was talking about, until he got to Uncle Eduardo's place. Upon revealing this to his family, Julio decided to leave home to live his life in the United States, far from his religious family. The last words Julio's father Juan said to him were: "You're sick. I hope somebody kills your faggot ass." ''The Raunch and the Righteous: Devil May Strip'' Julio moved to Florida where he met Esteban, a businessman heavy into Gay Rights. Esteban helped Julio get a job at a bouquet. When the bouquet closed down and moved, Julio followed the business to New Jersey, where the owners opened up a shop in the historic town of Cankerton. With money given to him from Esteban, Julio bought into the company and became part-owner. Julio spent his weekends at the Shore where he met a bi-curious man many years his senior. He found Def's red horns and gray hair sexy and wanted to make love to him. But Def was not interested in Julio. But, when Julio showed Def how much money he made at the bouquet, Def and Julio went to Def's condo and had sex. Julio fell for Def, but Def wanted to keep the affair quiet. Def often referred to Julio's erection as a '''38 centimeter burrito. ''Bishops of Bastard Beginnings'' Upon learning of Def's plan to bring down the Holy Father Church, Julio was all for it. At first Def didn't want Julio getting involved, because their secret relationship would be unveiled. As Def became more involved with a DMCA Copyright law suit against the Church, Julio felt left out. ''Bishops of Bastard NSFW'' Finally, Julio left the Ward and, to spite Def, joined the Church of Fatherless Time where he told the Arch Bishop everything about him and Def. When word of this got back to the Ward, Def openly denied ever knowing Julio. During the investigation to find the father of Sadie's child, Julio followed Linzy, Chris and Sadie to Def's house where Def was scheduled to meet with his usual sex slave (who was replaced by Sadie). Julio took this opportunity to sodomize Def, turning Def's rectum into a prolapsed pink sock. Def was pissed about Julio raping him and wanted revenge. He met with Julio secretly and told Julio that if he handed over the Arch Bishop to Dr. Fap, they could rekindle their relationship. Julio couldn't resist the temptation; he stole the Lulzwagen one night, met with Dr. Fap and agreed to betray Masked Bastard. Upon learning of Julio's betrayal, Mr. R Mcgeddon was furious (Mac was under suspicion of being the traitor, which he felt harmed his reputation as a cleric). After Masked Bastard was captured, Julio returned to the Church with Def's Whores to lure the other bishops outside to be killed. Before Julio could carry out this plan, the Church and everybody in it was teleported by the Mothership of Anonymous and placed on a floating plateau high above the county. Julio tried to escape through the basement of the Church, but he was cornered by R Mcgeddon and shot with an Uzi 9mm. Aftermath When news of Julio's death got back to his family, they mourned for him. But nobody was more heart-broken than his father Juan. Allegedly, Uncle Eduardo's only response was: "Too bad. He was a good fuck." Julio! Gallery Def-julio.jpg|Uh oh. Stained-glass-julio.jpg|Stained Glass Depiction of Julio Category:Bishops of Bastard characters